kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Jevgjit
Jevgjit është një term që përdoret për një grupe popujsh me prejardhje etnike të përbashkët. Jevgjit në Shqipëri Fjala "Jevg", "Evgjit", apo "Magjyp" janë emërtime që duan të identifikojnë një popull me një prejardhje specifike dhe jo "disa popuj me prejardhje të njëjtë". Ky popull, veç kulturës (dhe këtu përmendim veçanërisht gjuhën që tek jevgjit ka humbur për shkake të vjetërsisë së këtij grupi në Evrope, ndërsa tek grupe të tjerë është akoma në përdorim) ka edhe tipare antropologjike që e veçojnë nga grupe të tjera etnike, por ngatërrohet shpesh me këta për shkake të ngjyrës së lëkurës e cila tendon në të zezë verdhoshe. Kjo ndodh për faktin se mbi këtë grup etnik nuk ka, ose më mirë nuk janë gjetur dhe nuk janë studiuar shumë të dhëna mbi origjinën, kulturën, etj. dhe fakti i ngjashmërisë së lëkurës me "arixhi-nte" ose siç emërtohen tjetër "cigan" apo "rom", prejardhja e të cilëve është dokumentuar më së miri, ka shtyrë, për thjeshtësi apo për motive që injorohen, studiuesit shqiptare që ti rigrupojnë këto dy popuj në një origjinë të vetëme. Ka tre teori mbi ndodhjen e jevgjeve në Shqipëri : * 1) kanë ardhur në Shqipëri fillimisht në shek. III-II para e.s. si ushtare (ishin farkëtare, kovaç dhe kujdeseshin për armët; zanat ky që është ruajtur deri në kohet e fundit) dhe më pas rreth shek. II te e.s. si mërgimtare. * 2) Janë turq te asimiluar. * 3) Janë rom gjysmë te asimiluar. Sipas disa studiueseve pika nr. 2 nuk ka kuptim pasi nuk ka përputhje traditash, gjuhe apo edhe antropologjike dhe edhe Enver Hozha në veprën e tij : "fëmijëria ime", edhe pse bën gabimin që mbledh dy etni të ndryshme (etninë rom me atë egjiptiane) në një origjinë të vetme, eliminon hipotezën turke. Pika nr. 3 është një nga hipotezat më mirë të pranuara nga shoqëria shqiptare, edhe pse vetë dy etnitë (egjiptiane dhe ajo rom) shprehen se janë dy etni të veçanta pra me origjinë të ndryshme, dhe pika më në favor të këtij pohimi mbetet gjuha që tek romët mbetet akoma, ndërsa tek etnia egjiptiane ka humbur tërësisht. Pas kësaj vijnë edhe gjëra të tjera siç është filozofia e jetës (endacake për romët dhe sedentare për jevgjit), etj. Pra mbetet hipoteza nr 3 dhe sipas disa studiuesve edhe emërtimi jevg, evgjit apo magjyp që janë emërtime të ndryshme sipas krahinave shqiptare rrjedhin nga një fjalë e vjetër që do të thotë egjyptas pra "nga egjipti". Humbja e gjuhës edhe pse paradokse (pasi një popull duhet të ketë kulturën dhe gjuhën e vetë për tu quajtur i tille) është një nga faktet kryesore që dallojnë jevgjit nga ciganët, pasi këta te fundit përdorin akoma gjuhën e tyre. Kjo humbje rrjedh nga vjetërsia e këtij populli në një vend "të huaj" ku duhej të integrohej pasi kishte ardhur këtu "për të ndejtur". Dhe edhe pse të veçuar ata kanë jetuar gjithnjë në lagje brenda qyteteve, larg filozofisë cigane kjo, të cilët nuk rrinë në një vend por lëvizin. Fakt tjetër për ekzistencën e kësaj etnie të veçuar nga ciganët, është edhe interesi i qeverisë egjiptiane (më sakt të ish ambasadorit egjiptian në Shqipëri) për prezencën e jevgje në Shqipëri, por përsëri, për fakte që injorohen nuk ka pasur zhvillime konkrete dhe kjo çeshtje lihet gjithnjë pasdore. Injorohen arsyet përse, ndryshe nga vendet e tjera të Evropës, në Shqipëri jevgjit nuk arritën të integroheshin (asimiloheshin) por janë lënë "pas dore" si nga politika ashtu edhe nga vetë shoqëria që kurrë nuk i ka pranuar. Mjafton te shohësh kanunet e vjetra malësore për të parë racizmin kundrejt kësaj etnie, e deri në ditët e sotme ku nuk shikon asnjë jevg në rrathët e larta të politikës shqiptare. Autoritet shqiptare i kanë raportuar Komitetit të Kombeve të Bashkuara për Eliminimin e Diskriminimit Racial (CERD) që komuniteti egjiptian në Shqipëri është integruar plotësisht në shoqërinë shqiptare (UN 11 Gusht 2003, para. 8), dhe në bazë të realitetit shqiptarë ku ka varfëri dhe kualitet jete të ulët të përgjithshëm ky pohim nuk është larg realitetit. Megjithatë shoqëria shqiptare konsideron jevgjit si "të ndryshëm" dhe "jo te barabartë" (CEDIME-SE Gusht 2000, 14). Në të vërtetë mungon një studim i saktë mbi këtë temë, aq sa mungon edhe një shifër ekzakte mbi numrin e jevgjëve në Shqipëri. Sipas studimeve të ndryshme të cilat janë akoma për tu konfirmuar, numri është rreth 200 mijë sipas disa studiuesve, dhe rreth 500 mijë sipas disa të tjerëve. Kjo i bën jevgjit etnia me numrin më të lartë pas shqiptarëve në Shqipëri. Sot në Shqipëri me emërtimet jevg, evgjjit apo magjyp abuzohet duke e përdorur këtë term si fjalë ofenduese. Referenca : * Alb Muzika Albanian. 15 February 2004. Donika Anxhaku and Zenel Anxhaku. "Serenatat Korçare: Si Linden ne Vitet '30 dhe Kush i Kendoe." 16 Mar. 2004 * Center for Documentation and Information on Minorities in Europe - Southeast Europe (CEDIME-SE). August 2000. "Minorities in Southeast Europe: Roma of Albania." (Greek Helsinki) 24 Feb. 2004 * European Commission Against Racism and Intolerance (ECRI). 3 April 2001. Second Report on Albania: Adopted 16 June 2000 . (CRI 2001 2) 24 Feb. 2004 * European Roma Rights Center (ERRC). 2002. Roma Rights No. 1. Hermine De Soto and Ilir Gedeshi. "Dimensions of Romani Poverty in Albania." 24 Feb. 2004 * _____. June 1997. No Record of the Case: Roma in Albania . 16 Mar. 2004 * International Women Shield (IWS), Daphne Initiative Italian. 1997. Elsa Ballansi et al. La Prostituzione: la societa'in dilemma: Progetto dell'Associazione "In aiuto della donna albanese" finanziato da BE, programma phare democrazia. * United Nations (UN). 11 August 2003. Committee on the Elimination of Racial Discrimination. Consideration of Reports, Comments and Information Submitted by States Parties Under Article 9 of the Convention. Initial Report and Second, Third and Fourth Periodic Reports of Albania . (CERD/C/SR.1585) 24 Feb. 2004 Shiko edhe këtë Lidhje të jashtme Category:Popuj an:Pueblo chitán ar:غجر bg:Цигани bs:Romi ca:Gitano cs:Romové cv:Чикансем da:Roma (folkeslag) de:Roma el:Αθίγγανοι en:Romani people eo:Ciganoj es:Pueblo gitano et:Mustlased eu:Ijito fa:کولی fi:Romanit fr:Roms fy:Roma (folk) gl:Pobo xitano he:צוענים hr:Romi hu:Romák id:Orang Rom it:Rom (popolo) ja:ロマ ka:ბოშები ko:로마인 lt:Čigonai mk:Роми nl:Roma (volk) nn:Sigøynarar no:Sigøynere pl:Romowie pt:Rom (povo) rmy:Romane manusha ro:Romi ru:Цыгане sh:Romi simple:Roma people sk:Rómovia sl:Romi sr:Роми sv:Romer ta:ரோமா மக்கள் tr:Romanlar uk:Цигани ur:خانہ بدوش vi:Người Di-gan yi:ציגיינער zh:罗姆人